


The Pharaoh vs the Hutt

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [114]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Dancing, Ethical Vampires, Gen, Human Transformation, Jabba's Palace, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Palaces, Royalty, Song: Kiss from a Rose, Spells & Enchantments, Tatooine (Star Wars), Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. What happens when Yami arrives on Tatooine and comes to Jabba’s Palace?





	1. Arriving at Jabba’s Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> OK — basically, I got this idea from a comment I made on this really neat picture I found on Deviantart, which depicted Yami on a golden throne: [Yami’s Throne](https://www.deviantart.com/somejanedoe/art/Yami-s-Throne-358694580). 
> 
> The idea I got was of Yami coming to Jabba’s palace on Tatooine and changing things for the better in his own unique way. (The quote spoken by Bib Fortuna when describing Jabba is from **Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal**.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius George Lucas and the geniuses at Disney own the Star Wars franchise, and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Pharaoh vs the Hutt**

When Yami arrives at Jabba’s Palace, he sends the Gamorrean guards to the Shadow Realm with a Mind Crush. When Bib Fortuna, Jabba’s majordomo, sees this, he is unable to do anything to stop Yami, partly out of fear, and partly out of what he’s heard about Yami. Fortunately, when Yami sees him, he informs Bib of what he plans to do to Jabba.

Instead of being angry, however, Bib is somewhat relieved. Seeing Yami’s puzzled look, Bib then explains in a whisper: _“This creature, this heap of fat and entrails and low cunning, this thing has made a servant of me. Worse, a slave. He degrades me, abuses me, amuses himself by abasing me. Me! Whose shadow he is not fit to touch!?”_

He says all this while feeling relief course through him; to Bib, it feels good to finally tell someone how he **really** feels when it comes to Jabba the Hutt. Considering he has served Jabba for decades, it is unsurprising that few in the galaxy dislike the Hutt as much as he does (although “hate” would probably be a better word) — the Twi’lek majordomo has tried to have Jabba killed many times, but has been unsuccessful.

Yami then looks thoughtful before he then smiles at Bib. “Don’t worry, Bib. I’ll see to it that you get your much-deserved freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Jabba’s New Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami puts his plan for Jabba into action..

While Bib watches from afar, Yami then heads into the throne room of Jabba’s palace and stands before Jabba. A smirk then appears on Yami’s face when he notices that Jabba’s currently asleep on his dais, unaware of Yami coming into the palace, or of the fate that will befall him. 

With that, Yami takes the place of Jabba the Hutt by transforming Jabba into a male human using his Shadow Magic, and then taking over Jabba’s place on his dais after effortlessly picking up the still sleeping (but now human) Jabba and putting him in a cage with iron bars that he’d summoned beforehand that also has a mirror on the inner right side.

As soon as that’s done, Yami then settles himself on the dais that formerly belonged to Jabba (and is now his dais) before leaning forward, his hands clasped together, as though eager to see what is going to happen next.

Bib blinks in surprise; clearly, he had been expecting something to happen — but not like **this**..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Jabba’s Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabba gets quite the surprise (or rather, the shock) when he wakes up..

Jabba soon wakes up from his sleep, but then initially looks puzzled when he sees his soon to be former entourage staring at him partly in surprise and partly in puzzlement. His initial confusion soon turns to shock when he looks in the mirror, only to do a double take when he sees that he’s now a human man with black hair and brown eyes and wearing a fur coat, along with hearing himself actually speaking Basic instead of Huttese.

Of course, when Jabba then attempts to speak Huttese, he soon discovers that he can’t do so — especially when he realizes that the spell Yami cast on him (which Yami calls the “Hutt into Human” spell) is permanent, meaning Jabba is now stuck as a human. And besides that, Jabba won’t be changing back into a Hutt at all anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jabba asks (or rather, demands) an explanation for what Yami did to him, Yami’s answer isn’t exactly what he hopes for..

With that, Jabba turns to see the crimson eyes that belong to Yami locked on him. Those very eyes happened to be sparkling with mischief. “What did you do to me?” Jabba finally asks. However, as Yami’s trademark smirk appears on his face, Jabba’s tone of voice makes it sound like it’s more of a demand than a question. (And Yami is five thousand years old, so he has an ability to tell the difference between a question and a demand.)

And Yami isn’t even fazed — not one bit. But he decides to give Jabba an answer anyway. “Well, it’s partly because I wanted to see if you were impervious to my Shadow Magic when you were a Hutt, and it turns out that you’re actually susceptible to it. Besides that, it’s also partly because of what your majordomo, Bib Fortuna, has told me about you, Jabba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Bib’s Turn for a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bib gets quite the shock when he sees that Jabba is now human instead of the Hutt he once was..

Bib has been wondering when his name would crop up. As soon as he hears Yami say his name, Bib blinks a little in surprise before taking that as his cue to walk into the throne room, and then over to where Yami is. Yami then looks over and smiles at him.

“Did I hear my name, Yami?” Bib asks (except in Basic instead of Twi’lek).

Yami nods. “That you did, Bib — that you did.”

Bib smiles, although his smile is replaced by a look of shock when he turns to look at his former master, only to do a double take when he sees that Jabba is human instead of the Hutt he’d once been. “Yami, what did you do to Jabba? And how, exactly, did Jabba become human?”

Seeing Bib’s puzzled look, Yami explains. “Basically, I cast a ‘Hutt into human’ spell on Jabba. That kind of spell is very powerful, as it only works on those who are members of the Hutt clan and transforms them into humans.” He then smiles. “Also, the spell is permanent, which means you won’t have to worry about the spell breaking, or Jabba turning back into the Hutt he once was either.”

Bib blinks. “Oh. Oh, I see.” He then looks thoughtful. “Well, there’s one thing I do like about this — and that’s that hopefully, you’re much nicer than Jabba personality-wise. And, the way I see it, at least in the looks department, you’d beat out Jabba any day.”

Yami takes a moment to process what Bib has told him, before nodding in agreement, seeing the truth in Bib’s words. He definitely **would** beat Jabba in the looks department; that is for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. The Dancing Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami then takes notice of three dancing girls..

But for now, at least in the meantime, Yami turns to watch as Jabba’s former dancing slave girls stand in front of him. “Ah… hello, ladies.”

“Hi, Yami,” one of the girls replies; she and her fellow dancers then smile and nod at each other before she adds, “Oh, we were wondering if we may… perform a dance for you tonight.”

Yami looks thoughtful. “Hmm… that sounds like a good idea to me. So, what song would you like to dance to?”

“Well, we’re not sure,” the second girl replies. “So we were hoping that maybe you could choose the song for us — that is, if you would like to.” 

The third girl nods in agreement with her fellow dancers. “Oh, yes — we’d like that. And there is no need to rush or anything; just take your time.”

Yami takes a few moments to think over his answer. When it comes to choosing a song, the girls say that they’re leaving the decision up to him, and that is something he appreciates very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Kiss from a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami chooses the song Kiss from a Rose by Seal, and Jabba’s former dancing girls take a liking to it..

“All right,” Yami nods. With a smile, he snaps his fingers, and the opening notes of **Kiss from a Rose** by Seal begin to play; the three girls — whose names are Oola, Arica (whose real name is Mara Jade) and Melina Carniss, as Yami discovers after scanning their minds — take that as their cue and move their whole selves to the song, while he watches.

When Oola, Mara and Melina have the opportunity to talk over their dance later in private, there is one thing all three of them agree on — namely, whether it is a single beat of the song or a dance step, Yami sees all of it with his crimson eyes and never misses anything.

However, the Max Rebo band is surprised at hearing the song, as they’ve never heard it before, while also realizing that it’s different from their song **Lapti Nek** , which they recall playing for Jabba back in his Hutt days.

As for the slave girls, they have decided that Yami makes a better master for them, and that they’d choose Yami instead of Jabba any day. Whereas Jabba was described as a “tub of lard” and used fear and intimidation as a Hutt (which was before he lost both his status as “Master” and immortality because of Yami stepping in and turning him into a human), Yami is seen as more good-looking (in the looks department), as well as more nicer personality-wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. Arica’s Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami realizes who ‘Arica’ really is, much to her surprise..

“Arica,” Yami purrs. As if on cue, the woman wearing a blue dancing girl’s costume turns and locks eyes with him, and he smiles while raising an eyebrow. “Or should I say, ‘Mara Jade’?” Her look of shock almost causes Yami to laugh out loud, but he manages to keep it to himself.

“How did you know my real name, Yami?” Mara asks, her tone also one of shock as Yami’s cerise gaze looks into her own emerald orbs, as if reading her soul or aura. She wonders if he knows about her being the right hand of Emperor Palpatine; if he does..

Smiling still, Yami replies, “Oh, Mara… I had a hunch that you happen to be the right hand of none other than the Emperor Palpatine.” A frown soon replaces his smile, and his blood-red eyes then narrow, causing fear to shoot through Mara’s veins, cold and strong. “And if I’m not mistaken, Emperor Palpatine uses blue bolts of Force lightning. Am I right?”

All Mara can manage at this point is a nod; something about Yami causes her to realize that he likes those who are honest with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Palpatine’s Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine meets his death in a very different (and unique) way than in canon..

It isn’t too long before Emperor Palpatine arrives at the palace that was formerly Jabba’s and is now Yami’s — basically, it’s about two days later, in fact. Before Emperor Palpatine even attempts to use the blue bolts of Force lightning to defend himself, Yami leaps right at him, fangs bared. Palpatine then tries to call to Mara, but she doesn’t answer, instead choosing to give him a narrow-eyed glare. Suddenly, Palpatine realizes that she’s now turned her back on him and replaced him with Yami, although said realization comes too late as Yami’s fangs break his skin and Yami begins the draining process. Now a former assassin, Mara has seen Palpatine for what he really is — a vile person that has gotten what he deserves at Yami’s hands (and fangs).

As soon as he’s done, Yami then drops Palpatine’s body onto the trap door set in the floor in front of his dais, and then heads over to where the button for the trap door is. With that, Yami reaches over and pushes the button; the trap door opens, causing Palpatine’s body to fall down to where the rancor is (having decided to keep the rancor alive instead of turning it human like he did with Jabba).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
